The Rowdyruff Girls
Summary Part 1: Always wait till the traffic-light changes green before crossing; be courteous to others by limiting the use of cellular devices while using public transportation; all litterbugs should be punished!. This new “manners” campaign was added to the girls’ already hectic schedule. So now with an unexpected event in the way, the “campaign” girls need to show up looking their best — such dirty uniforms will not be tolerated and needed to be washed. The Professor saw this as an opportunity to do some much needed research of the girls’ power source — this included testing it’s molecular structure, elasticity, heat resistance, and even trying it on. Later, as the Professor hung up their uniforms, the Rowdyruff Boys were nearby planning to steal the clothing. So now with no one around, the boys run forward, take the uniforms, and try them on. The girls then take notice and try to stop them by using their weapons, however, it had no affect as the boys were protected by the PPGZ costumes. The boys fight back and are rewarded with the girls’ weapons — afterwards they fly off into the blue skies. So thankfully the Professor had his spare super-great-amazing-ninja uniforms on hand — however it was going to take some getting used to. Meanwhile the Rowdyruff Boys, dressed as the PPGZ and fooling everyone in town, were “tarnishing” the girls’ clean image sorta speak by doing all the opposite that the Powerpuff Z were trying to increase awareness of early — “manners” campaign. They later get picked up by the Mayor and Ms.Bellum and head straight to the event. Part 2: At the event, the Rowdyruff Boys continue to fool everyone by appearing as the guests of honor, the PPGZ, on stage with the Mayor. But just then the real Powerpuff Z, in their stylish new ninja suits, crash the party and reveal that the three were nothing but imposters. But unfortunately nobody in the building believed them; and were later booed off the stage. Later, the fake PPGZ and Mayor played a game of isutori (musical chairs) — as instructed by the girls in disguise. However the penalty here is to change costumes. As that planned failed, the girls next tried to pull the RRB’s uniforms right off by using a fishing rod from above — instead the Mayor was exposed. And so with the ninja’s on the loose, the “Accumulated Gas and Farty-Fart Legend, Smelly-Puff Girls Z!” launched into action. After they launched a smelly fart to the people. They flight away with the girls following them. And they attack to each other until the girls out of options. Buttercup who suggest the last bottom that she didn't know is the emergency bottom which lead the girls selves destruct to the air until ground. Bubbles who has talked to the boys how they looked good wearing the clothes more than them which later insult the boys and take it off of it and being slapped by the girls for being pervert. The girls return to the lab with there clothes until they found out the tv about them and run away. Characters Appear Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Peach Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Brick Boomer Butch Mayor Miss Bellum Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episode List Category:Season 2 Category:Character Debut Category:Powerpuffgirls z